


[Theseus/Newt骨科]词不达意（PWP，一发完）

by Shyuka



Category: Fantasy Beasts:Where to Find Them
Genre: Blow Job, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyuka/pseuds/Shyuka
Summary: 老土吃醋梗+惩罚普雷（原谅作者的恶趣味（。





	[Theseus/Newt骨科]词不达意（PWP，一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> *设定是两人确定了情人关系之后  
> *新手上路，翻车警告

伦敦的雪下起来仓促而猛烈，与浪漫、美好这些词语完全不搭边。穹顶灰蒙蒙的一片，抖落纷纷扬扬的雪絮，它们被凛冽的寒风卷起又吹向大街上的每个角落。但这并不影响巫师界名流们的聚会，纯血家族的杰出巫师们齐聚在酒店的宴会大厅里谈笑风生。  
聚会的氛围是一贯的雅致、奢靡，又不失恰到好处的热闹。  
Newt Scamander显然不习惯这种社交场合，他已经送走了五位试图来搭讪的女士。此刻他拿着酒杯，百无聊赖地晃动里面的香槟，试图从里面窥见某只神奇动物的黄色眼睛——起码回想起平日的同伴会让他好受一些，可以帮助他舒缓心情、减轻尴尬。  
他并没有打算邀请在场的女巫跳舞，对酒店提供的甜食也兴致缺缺。  
夸张的笑声在人群里爆发出来，他还能隐约听到毫不掩饰的称赞——不是奉承，而是真心实意的钦佩。他抬眼往不远处看去，果然看到人群中心的Theseus Scamander，一身笔挺的西装，悉心打理过的发型，看起来既风度翩翩又俊朗不凡。他似乎总是这样，能轻易吸引住所有人的目光。他已经听到不少血统高贵、妆容精致又气质绝伦的女士在激动万分地窃窃私语，讨论Theseus Scamander的情感状态，还有搭讪成功的可能性。  
他说不出这是种什么感觉，比起Theseus Scamander陪在自己身边，他宁愿自己一个人在聚会里好好待着，因为和自己的兄长一道，就意味着要应付无穷无尽的客套和虚情假意的寒暄。当然，如非必要，他是不会来出席这些冗长乏味、毫无意义的聚会的， 但就在今天早上，Theseus Scamander严肃地看着他，言简意赅地告诉自己社交的重要性，并鼓励他是时候踏出舒适区。  
“我不能一直帮你挡住那些麻烦，Newt”，兄长的语气带着不容置喙的肯定，没有给他回转的余地，“总有一天你会学着自己面对，应酬、舞会、聚餐……还有一切你讨厌的东西。”  
“好吧，Theseus，但我想，我以后不会有机会接触到它们的。”Newt依旧习惯性地低下头，连带垂下了眼睫，只是偶尔抬起眼睛，用小心翼翼的眼神掠过兄长的神色。  
“我知道，Newt，你只想和你的神奇动物伙伴们待在一起，观察、记录、写书，这没问题。但你总不能脱离这个社会，这是人的社会需求，也是家族赋予的责任……我是说，你总要学会接触形形色色的人，才能知道人性是多么复杂。”Theseus说着伸手摁了摁眉心，“怎么又变成说教了？原谅我，Newt，我只是担心你会遇到一些意外的情况。你知道，来自陌生人的恶意是无法避免的。”  
这不是兄长第一次和他这样说，但Newt的直觉告诉他这次和以往的告诫都不一样。他猜想也许是因为两人关系的确立让Theseus一直压抑的不安全感彻底爆发，也许是他在魔法部工作时遇到了棘手的状况，而这个事件带来了不可估量的危险，急需引起警惕。  
Theseus Scamander在外人面前一直是一名处事冷静、意志坚定的傲罗，但在家里他对待自己的弟弟的态度则柔和得多，完全是一名温和可亲、有求必应的兄长，和他平时简直判若两人。所以，像这样采用语重心长的姿态对Newt Scamander循循善诱，确实罕见。  
“我知道的，哥哥。”杂乱无章的思绪在脑海里转了一圈，Newt自认为明白了兄长——现在是他的情人的想法，态度也放软了些，顺从地喊出了那个他成年后就极少用的对兄长的称呼。  
Theseus Scamande娴熟地把弟弟拥入怀里，用手托着他的后脑，轻轻摩挲着他柔软的头发，然后把脸贴近Newt，在他耳边轻轻说：“如果你实在不愿意也没关系，不要勉强自己，Newt——只要我还在你身边，你只管做你想做的事。”  
兄长说话时，温热的气息洒在他耳边，引起一阵痒意，像羽毛划过。Newt在那一刻只觉得，他之前所有的不安、纠结、犹疑和恐惧都是值得的。Theseus Scamander不仅是作为一个兄长在关心自己，还是作为一个成熟的情人在爱他，用他自己的方式——不容拒绝又体贴入微。  
Theseus和弟弟拉开了些距离，低头在他的额头落下一个吻，轻柔却虔诚。  
于是，神使鬼差地，他出现在了晚上的宴会现场。

在Theseus Scamander的角度来看，事情的发展就不那么美好了。  
他被迫带着微笑，举着酒杯，倾听魔法部的老头子们枯燥无聊、毫无新意的长篇大论。显然他是一个极好的倾听者，保持着英伦绅士应有的风度，只会点头示意，从不主动开口打断，于是他只能不停地在人堆里打转，像个滑稽可笑又身不由己的陀螺。  
他努力平抑内心的焦躁，漫不经心地在满场的宾客里寻找弟弟的身影——剪裁得当的灰色西装，棕色卷发，还有一双总是被人忽视的好看的眼睛，好认得很。  
结果他看见一位高挑美貌的女巫站在自己的弟弟面前，两人的距离极近，只要那个女巫向前一步，她就能顺理成章地靠到Newt的怀抱里。而自己那个一向木讷的弟弟，却意外地笑容满面，正在兴致勃勃地和那位女巫讨论着什么，说到激动的地方还用手比划了起来。而那位女巫，也十分配合地笑起来，并热情地回应着他。  
宴会现场十分喧闹，Theseus试图用施一个小魔术来获取他们的谈话内容，却并不奏效。  
这个距离也未免太近了吧？他真的有已经成为Theseus Scamander的情人的自觉吗？  
他不知道怎么形容这种心情，在弟弟闯出各种祸来，自己跟在他背后收拾烂摊子的时候，他也没有这种恼怒，正相反，帮助弟弟解决麻烦的时候他还有些乐在其中。  
似乎察觉到了眼前男人的心不在焉，口若悬河的老巫师停了下来：“怎么了，Theseus？是哪位美丽的女士吸引了你的注意吗？”  
Theseus收回自己的目光，却不知道他不自在的神色已经被老巫师尽收眼底。他笑道：“没什么，只是突然想到了某些不好的经历。”  
老巫师却朝他挤眉弄眼：“是那边那个金发的姑娘吗？我知道的，舞会就应该邀请女士跳舞，是老头子太烦人了——我们下次再聊吧，Theseus。”  
毕竟在外界认知里，Theseus Scamander还是一位优质的黄金单身汉，不少女巫向他表示爱意，却都没有得到回应。关于Theseus Scamander的心仪人选，至今仍是个迷。  
Theseus无奈地朝老巫师点点头，然后大步朝自己弟弟的方向走去。

“Theseus？”看到兄长的那刻Newt的眼睛仿佛被点亮了，原本零散地漂浮在其中的快乐也变成了实质的惊喜。  
"晚上好，Newt。“Theseus看了看弟弟，然后转头朝那位女巫颔首示意：“你好，美丽的女士，我是Theseus Scamander。”他露出了一个恰到好处的笑容，换来那名女巫面红耳赤的表情和羞涩的目光。  
“我们刚刚在聊神奇动物，谈到护树罗锅……这位小姐在家里也养了一只。”Newt的语速有些快，导致一些字音的含糊不清。  
“不是养，它是自己跑到我们家来的，可以说我们已经成为亲密无间的伙伴了。”那名女巫心领神会地补充道，顺带朝Newt眨了眨眼睛。  
Theseus心中的妒意就像张牙舞爪的猛兽，快把他的理性完全吞噬了。他笑了笑，不好意思地开口道：“很抱歉打扰了你们愉快的谈话，但有一些紧要的事我必须和我的弟弟商量。请问我可以把他借走吗？亲爱的女士。”  
女巫的脸涨得更红，结结巴巴地说：“当，当然可以……下回见，Newt，和你聊天很开心。”  
等两兄弟走远，她才后知后觉地察觉到不对劲的地方。刚才Theseus Scamander确实挂着彬彬有礼的笑容，但那双眼睛里全无笑意， 而是一片令人毛骨悚然的冰凉——显然，这名Scamander先生并不喜欢她。她也不知道哪里得罪了他，让素未谋面的他对自己产生如此大的敌意，仿佛自己正在觊觎并想要抢走他守护着的珍宝。

Theseus Scamander揽住Newt Scamander的肩膀，把他带到空无一人的洗手间。  
驱寒咒只用在了宴会大厅，一进入洗手间就能感受到一阵冷意。  
Newt以为兄长真的有要事和自己商量，刚想开口寻问，就被Theseus拉入了最里面的隔间。  
Theseus锁上了门，然后吻上了弟弟的唇。  
这个突如其来的吻异常强势，几乎让他喘不过气来。  
等分开后，Newt皱着眉，面上发烫：“唔……Theseus，怎么了？”  
Theseus把头埋在他的颈窝，深吸了一口气后道：“是那个女巫的香水味，太浓烈了，把你的香水全覆盖掉了。”  
Newt不以为意：“我用的柑橘香本来就很淡，你知道，女士们都喜欢用那些味道馥郁的香水。”  
弟弟的态度惹怒了Theseus，他放在Newt腰部的手顺势滑入了他的西服裤内，另一只手则在解弟弟的皮带。  
“Theseus！”兄长指尖的凉意抚过他的皮肤，却勾起一片滚烫的灼热。  
而Theseus已经得逞，他握住Newt因为刚刚那个吻而半硬的性器，极有技巧性性地抚弄起来。  
初尝人事的青年经不起撩拨，很快就完全地勃起。  
一阵难耐的酥麻从尾脊处升起，难以形容的快感让他浑身战栗。  
就在他想要释放的时候，Theseus却用拇指堵住了自己前端的小孔，不仅如此，还加快了手上动作的速度。修长的手指握住他的性器，快感的到达和欲望的纾解，都在Theseus的掌控中，这种混杂着迷乱情欲和温存回忆的感觉让他生出对自己兄长强烈的爱。  
Newt在前端的刺激下不住流泪，怕洗手间里有人进来，他只好压抑住哽咽声，轻轻对兄长说：“不，别这样，好难受，Theseus……”  
弟弟的哀求没有任何作用，反而激起他更强的凌虐欲，他渴望见到弟弟无比脆弱的样子，内心却又矛盾无比，因为他不舍得看见弟弟吃任何苦头。  
Theseus好整以暇地继续手上的动作，甚至伸出两只手去搓揉旁边的囊袋，他在弟弟的耳边说：“你知道自己哪儿做错了吗，嗯，Newt？”  
他不是一个有耐心的人，但是对待自己弟弟除外。  
Newt被兄长的动作激得浑身颤抖，连发出来的音节也沾了浓浓的情欲的味道：“啊哈……我不知道，你要我来宴会，我来了……你让我和陌生人交际，我也去了……你真是无理取闹，Theseus……你到底为什么生气？”  
他有些佩服自己在这种情况下还能镇定地和兄长说理。  
Theseus愣了愣，他突然意识到自己被妒火冲昏了头，居然对自己的弟弟做出这样过分的事来。Newt说的一点也没错，他确实完美地完成了每一项任务，只是他自己这个反复无常的兄长，想要把他推出去，又希望他永远待在自己身边。  
Theseus松开了手指，让Newt在自己手里释放。  
Newt的脸上还带着茫然，但眼睛里一片朦胧的水雾挡不住其中的餍足和懒倦，对Theseus来说无疑极具诱惑力。  
于是他呼吸一窒，稳了稳自己的气息说：“我生气是因为你和那个女巫走得太近了，我会忌妒。“  
没想到兄长会如此直言不讳，Newt的脸变得更红，连上面的雀斑也显得生动起来。  
“很抱歉，原谅我吧，Newt，我意识到自己确实是在无理取闹……让我们先回家再说，我还不想在洗手间里对你做点什么。”Theseus低头轻轻吻了吻弟弟的唇，带着讨好的意味。  
Newt却看到了兄长西装裤凸起的形状，他不自在地说：“你确定你可以就这样离开，Theseus？”  
“用手帮我解决，嗯？”Thseus俯身贴近他的脸，亲昵地抵在他的前额，诱哄道。  
Newt垂下眼睫，视线躲闪，却伸手解开了兄长的皮带、拉下他的内裤。  
然后他在兄长面前屈膝跪了下来，将灼热的性器含入嘴里。  
”Newt！“Theseus吓了一跳，但湿热柔软的口腔包裹着自己的感觉实在太美好，他无法抽身离开。  
Newt没有理会兄长的话，更加专心致志地舔弄起来。本来就尺寸客观的阴茎在他的嘴里胀大了一圈，让他有些受不了。但他还是努力回忆并模仿着Theseus给自己做口活时的样子，缓慢地吞吐起来，想要让自己的兄长舒服。  
淫靡的水渍声在空旷的洗手间里显得无比清晰，让Newt的脸滚烫无比。  
然后他用舌尖在马眼处舔弄和吮吸，让Theseus射在了他嘴里。  
他做了个吞咽的动作，舔了舔唇，把最后一丝黏腻的白浊也清理干净。现在他只是嘴唇发红，还泛着湿漉漉的水光，没有人会知道他曾经在洗手间隔间里用嘴为他的兄长纾解欲望。

Theseus Scamander罕见地在提前离开了宴会，和他的弟弟Newt Scamander一起。这在会场上引起不小的轰动，毕竟主角的离场让整个过程都变得索然无味起来。  
而两位当事人刚踏入家门口就难舍难分地吻在了一起——这是Newt搬离家中的第二个月，就连他们的父母也不知道，Theseus悄悄地和弟弟住在了一起。现在这个家只有两位主人，那就是Scamander兄弟。  
Theseus急切地撩起弟弟的衬衣，指尖划过他已经立起来的乳头，并伸出拇指搓揉。他将弟弟隐忍的呻吟都吞吃入腹，融进两人交缠的唾液里。  
他们没有花费太多时间在前戏上就直接进入了正题。  
Theseus抚摸着弟弟光滑的脊背，然后揉捏他的臀部，熟稔地沾取软膏为他拓张。然后Theseus从背后插入了他，进得极深，又缓慢地抽出来，再用力撞击。他游刃有余地掌握着节奏，清楚知道如何让Newt通过后穴获得更大的快感。  
Newt几乎吃不消这种巨大的刺激，他能感觉今晚Theseus的情绪格外激动，和以前大相径庭。  
Theseus似乎一直在有耐心地在附近试探，始终没有让Newt得到满足。  
于是Newt抓紧了被单，忍不住挪动身体，试图靠在床上摩擦前端获得安慰。Theseus的存在放大了他的感官，让他每寸肌肤都变得敏感无比。只是在床单上蹭了几下，他的前端已经渗出透明稀薄的液体。但这种刺激远远不够，反而引起更大的瘙痒和酥麻。  
感受到弟弟后穴的收缩，紧致的内壁让Theseus的阴茎被绞得更加坚硬胀大。  
他用力顶弄，捣入弟弟体内的最深处，感受到他后穴里烫人的温度和潮湿的黏腻。  
Newt低声喊着射了出来，Theseus却还没有释放，而是就着插入的状态把弟弟翻了个身，用手抬起他的小腿。Theseus将性器抽出来，转而低头在弟弟的大腿内侧留下一串细密的吻，带着滚烫的温度。痒意和羞耻感让Newt忍不住小声呜咽起来，哀求他的兄长不要这样做。  
于是Theseus又插进了他的后穴，开始大力抽送起来。  
他低头和Newt交换缠绵至极的吻，两人的气息纠缠在一起，彼此分不开。  


嫉妒让人丧失理智，但很多事情往往不需要理智便能自然流露，比如情欲、比如爱。

通常是与之相反的事物让它们的表达更丰富。

END


End file.
